Oblivion (Holy Name)
Oblivion is the realm of utter annihilation within existence, a land of black nothingness... Some say it is the provincial homeland of the Order of Destroyers, as well as a sect of specialized-Theists who practice a dark and ancient ritual. No one knows what exactly it is, or whether or not it actually signals the end of something's existence. If the Destroyers know any of these answers, they certainly aren't telling anyone. The land of Oblivion takes the form of a vast wasteland surrounding the Void itself. To date, anyone or anything that has gone over the rim and fallen in has never returned. *Note: Oblivion is an 'Action of God.' Howling Silence: Oblivion represents God's destructive power, His ability to completely rend apart that which He wishes too. The land reflects this in that, with a few exceptions, creatures other than Destroyer Adepts or Abaddon's Legions cannot survive long here without beginning to suffer damage. Even if some poor foreign creature where able to escape, the mind of such a creature, after gazing out over the infinite abyss of Oblivion, would be completely unhinged. Destroyers and those like them aren't entirely immune either. Destroyers who spend any lengthy amount of time near Oblivion are more prone to the Curse. Absolute destruction destroys everything, including itself. Therefore, Destroyers are only resistant, not immune, to the soul crushing effects of spending time in Oblivion. Oblivion is buffeted constantly by fierce winds as 'matter' from nearby realms of existence are torn into the maw of Oblivion. At least that's what appear to be happening to those who inspect. Every now and then the land of Oblivion is shocked by a sudden storm that strikes with savagery ferocity and yet is completely silent in nature. No sound, not even the choked fry for help from one's own throat can be heard. The Landscape of Oblivion: Oblivion appears as a dark realm with an unbelievable large wormhole of some kind that is light years in length. So long is this Maw of Oblivion that to anyone standing on the rim it appears to be an infinite chasm that descends into unending darkness. To date, anything that has gone over the edge of the rim of Oblivion has never returned. The landscape around Oblivion is weird, it takes mildly different shapes depending upon who is there. Some areas appear to some as ancient ruins of various architectural styles, while other areas are light forests of dead trees, the branches like so many bony fingers above them. There are no stars or moons in the realm of Oblivion, yet everything is suffused with a strange purplish-blue illumination, a ghost-light of a fog that carpets the floor of the land. This light is normally strong enough to allow for anyone dumb enough to wander the land of Oblivion to see where they are going. Void Walkers: The Destroyers of the Void Walkers Sect have developed powers that allow them to tear holes in the dimensional barriers and cross between realms. This is a very crude form of transdimensional travel since the Destroyer cannot skip dimensions but instead must painstakingly go through each one. However, Void Walkers don't have to worry about unstable rifts or portals like some other Adepts do. The only thing all Void Walkers share in common is that they are members of the Order of Destroyers. They may have different outlooks, professions and interests for exploring the Omniverse. Meeting one doesn't equal knowing the whole lot of them. Abaddon's Fortress: Abaddon, Archduke of Hell, both foe and admirer to the Order of Destroyers, he whose power mirrors their own, holds his infernal court in a galactic-size castle suspended over a part of the Maw of Oblivion by numerous chains. This fortress, the Realm of Abaddon, holds within itself Abaddon's Legions of Destruction and Annihilation. Countless infernal monsters and servants of the Darkness reside here, eyes ever watchful for the approach of any foe, chambers in the deepest bowels of the castle dedicated to the most debased and blood thirsty of rituals. Several Black Crusades have been called against it, and many have dealt great damage to the structure and its occupants. But none have succeeded in ridding us of the blight that is Abaddon's Realm. The castle has always been restored to its former glory by the countless, inhuman creatures that make a living within it. Feud With The Infinity Lords: Oblivion Destroyers and Infinity Lords do not get along. While Creators and Destroyers on 'our' earth have built a lasting trust and are largely allies, across the Omniverse it's often the opposite. Oblivion Destroyers do not travel via the way of a Portal, instead they rip open the dimensional barriers to create Rifts which are crude and often damaging to the realm they are visiting. Infinity Lords are frequently called in by Orbs to fix the damage done by 'blundering' Oblivion Destroyers. In return, Oblivion Destroyers see the Infinity Lords as intrusive and pedagogical. Survivors of the Abyss: The SotA is a Chapter formed from Adepts who practice an ancient ritual of intentionally 'submerging' new recruits into the nothingness that lies at the heart of Oblivion. They are initiated only so far not to kill the Adept but instead to force them to suffer the pain and anguish of the infinite void. Lost in the infinite void of Oblivion, the Theist's entire being is buffeted about and tortured. Those who make it through the ritual return broken creatures with fractured minds. They must undergo a healing process (which ranges anywhere from a month to years to complete, depending on the mental acuity of the Adept in question). Those who walk away from the process are forever changed. Their eyes are noted for being more steely and serious and their minds are hardened and reinforced. Members of the Chapter frequently develop a much more higher-cognitive mentality, with their personality shifting to a cold and logical approach. The Chapter as a whole is often criticized for its lack of emotional empathy and eerie, machine-like personality. Survivors minds are hardened so they will be resistant to psychic attacks and mind-based illusions. They will also be more capable of developing mental traits, however they may find it harder to develop social traits owing to their reduced sense of emotions. While Survivors aren't really devoid of any emotion, their minds are much more detached and clinical and they experience emotion as something apart from themselves. This is the real reason they often come across as being machine-like in their behavior. Category:God Category:Infinity Category:Destroyer